


Almost Ready

by Haywire



Category: Crazy Stupid Love (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several seconds passed while she fiddled with her lips, checking, double checking, triple checking them. Jacob let her do so for awhile before speaking again.</p>
<p>"You know he might be here today, yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> A little missing scene that could've happened before the final scene in the movie. :)

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Jacob said, checking his own hair in the mirror in the rearview mirror one more time.

"I know, I know." Hannah was touching up her lipstick in a handheld mirror while sitting in the passenger seat. "Almost ready."

Several seconds passed while she fiddled with her lips, checking, double checking, triple checking them. Jacob let her do so for awhile before speaking again.

"You know he might be here today, yeah?"

"He'd better not be. Not unless he's ready to apologize. And even then..." She sighed, giving up the ghost on her phantom makeup issues and turning to face her boyfriend. "...I don't know." She looked out across the parking lot as if someone might have been watching or eavesdropping on them.

"Hannah. It's Robbie's graduation, and he's giving a speech. Cal will want to see that, I know he will. You do too." He reached over, putting his finger gently under her chin and turning her gaze to him. "He's your father, kiddo, you know him better than I do."

"Do I really?" She shook her head, grinning a little but not out of happiness.

"Come on now, Hannah. We've been over this." Jacob readjusted himself in the driver's seat, wanting to turn and face her but unable to with the steering wheel in the way. "That's all behind me now."

"I know you're past it, but... dammit, Jacob, my own father is judging you for what you used to do? After what _he_ did? You didn't have a family, you weren't married, you didn't have kids." She shook her head, folding her arms. "It's completely different."

"I know, I do." He sighed, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I wish he'd get past it too, and hopefully with time he will. But until then, well." Jacob shrugged. "As long as he's not trying to hit me I can put up with it. I just wish he wasn't hurting you with his behaviour." He reached his fingers out, running them softly through her hair.

"I'll be ok." she lied, putting on a smile for his benefit. "Promise."

Jacob looked at her, playing with her hair for a few heartbeats before he nodded. "Alright then. We should get going, huh?" He glanced at his watch and undid his seatbelt.

"Yeah, we should." She undid her own seatbelt and then leaned over, giving Jacon a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." He exited the car and escorted Hannah into the school as they looked for their seats, both hoping Cal wouldn't make a scene if he actually did show up.


End file.
